


Lily's List

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all sorts of reasons to have sex.  50 BSG drabbles based on the list written in How I Met Your Mother's "Naked Man".  Mostly 39 M/F, 4 M/M, 4 F/F, 2 M/F/F, and 1 solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's List

**Author's Note:**

> On an episode of How I Met Your Mother, the gang wrote [Lily's 50 Reasons to Have Sex List](http://www.cinemablend.com/television/HIMYM-s-Lily-s-50-Reasons-To-Have-Sex-List-Posted-13621.html). This is a series of drabbles (literal drabbles, 100 words each) for each reason, a different pairing for each drabble. All of the pairings are either canon, or are reasonable within canon. There's het (39), m/m slash (4), f/f slash (4), f/f/m threesomes (2), and solo (1). None of them get terribly graphic. Obviously¸ written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/).

  
**  
1.) Because You Can't Get to Sleep **

The CIC, the Cylons, the friction between the pilots… it all went away when Helo was deep inside her. He could focus on Sharon, and Sharon alone. He drove into her, watching her head tip back as she moaned in pleasure. The sight was enough to send him over the edge.

He collapsed beside her, the languor of the afterglow flooding him. Sharon propped herself up on her elbow.

"Better?"

"Much," Helo said, and yawned, his eyelids already closing.

Sharon snickered. "It's amazing how quickly men fall asleep after sex."

Helo wanted to argue, but he was already half asleep.

**  
2.) Make-Up Sex**

"You shouldn't have done that," Lee said, cupping Kara's cheeks. "You could have been killed."

"That's half the fun," Kara pointed out, her eyes fastened on his. Her hands rested on his shoulders. "Gods, never met a man who needs saving more than you do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lee said. His hands slid down to her back and he pulled her close. Her body aligned with his perfectly, curves fitting into angles.

Her lips were right there, and as his fastened on hers, the past few days washed away in the heat of the moment.

**  
3.) Break-Up Sex**

It almost didn't matter if she was a Cylon or not. Galen was pulling away, and Sharon could feel it. She clung to him, desperate to hold on to this, hoping that if this time was good enough, if it was intense enough, if they just _connected_ enough, things would change. He would stand by her, he would believe in her, and he would fight for her.

But when she opened her eyes and saw him watching her, she realized he was going through the motions. He was already pulling away, and whatever they had was now at an end.

**  
4.) Your Friend Told You About a New Position**

"This can't be right," Kat gasped. Her left foot was braced against the top of the rack, and her right leg was hooked around Hot Dog's waist. "There's no frakking way anyone can do this."

"We'll get it," Hot Dog promised from somewhere around her knees.

"Well, get your feet out of my face until we do!" Kat ordered. "Who told you about this again?"

"Stretch."

Kat knocked her head back against the pillow. "You took sex advice from _Stretch_? She used to be a circus contortionist!"

"Really?" Hot Dog perked up, and Kat toed him playfully in the face.

**  
5.) Revenge **

"You son of a bitch!"

If Ellen Tigh thought the abuse she hurled at him during sex was a turn-off, well, she couldn't be more wrong. It was music to his ears, the anguish in her voice, the disgust in her eyes. God, he loved it, and she could probably bring him off with that alone.

He thought of all the wrongs she'd done him, all the slights he'd suffered at her hands. Knowing that he'd reduced her to this- selling herself for her husband, and to _him_, didn't make up for it, but it was most definitely a start.

**  
6.) Rebound **

Frak Lee Adama. Frak him and his hypocrisy and his calls for a justice that didn't exist. Frak his so-called nobility, that made him "too good" to cheat but still carry his dead mistress's picture around in his coat for months.

She was beautiful- no false modesty prompted that. And she had friends, people who cared about her. Most notably the pilot behind her, fondling her breasts and hard cock pressing against her bare ass. She leaned back into Noel's arms, letting him kiss down the side of her neck and banishing any memory of former husband doing the same.

**  
7.) Paratrooping/Bangin' for Roof**

New Caprica was cold, the guest tents leaked, and _Colonial One_ was off-limits. So Aaron gave Playa his best smile. "What do you do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Fun," she snorted. "I suppose there are always Baltar's parties."

"Parties?"

"They pass the time," she said. "But I hate to go to them alone."

"I could go with you," he offered. "Make a certain someone jealous."

She nodded. "That could be fun. And if you like, I can show you around afterwards."

"Sounds perfect to me," he said, determined her bed would be the last stop on their tour.

**  
8.) Nothing Good on TV**

"Oh my gods," Zak groaned. "This used to be such a good show, and now-"

Kara shrugged. "It's TV."

"But it used to be such an exploration of grays!" Zak protested. "And now they're just boiling everything down to black and white! All of the intelligence, all of the-"

"You expect too much." Kara straddled his lap.

"Kara, I was watching this."

"You said it was bad. Which is more interesting? Me, on your lap, undoing your shirt, or the bad TV show?"

"Do I even have to answer?" Zak said. He found the remote and clicked the TV off.

**  
9.) Because You're In a Hotel**

There was a knock on the door. Tom set aside his book and looked up to see Ellen Tigh leaning against the doorframe. "Yes?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Ellen wandered in. "Nice room," she said.

"Is it?" He looked around. "Guess so."

"Guess so," Ellen mimicked. "_Cloud 9_ is first class. Don't tell me that it isn't the nicest room you've been in over the past twenty years."

"Probably the nicest room I've ever stayed in," Tom admitted. He settled back, challenging her with his smile. "Could use a little extra decoration, though."

Ellen undid her blouse. "I agree."

**  
10.) Curiosity **

The Final Five. D'Anna _knew_ it was her destiny, that she was the one meant to see their faces. And somehow, that tied to Baltar.

She sat up in the bed, running her hand down his chest. It was odd how he didn't feel different than she did, but at the same time, it seemed natural. Caprica sighed and shifted in her sleep, and D'Anna looked at her with even more affection. Caprica she understood… mostly.

Baltar opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily at her. His fingers traced a line down D'Anna's arm, and she lay back down beside him.

**  
11.) It's Raining**

Gaius Baltar had always appreciated women. They were soft, they were beautiful, and they brought so much pleasure. He had never in his life imagined- all right, he had _imagined_, but he'd never thought it would really _happen_\- that he would be in this situation. An entire room, draped in sensuous fabrics, filled with beautiful women who worshiped him.

On one side of him, Tracey Anne slept nestled against him, her breast pressed to his arm. On the other side, the curve of Jeanne's back aligned with his side.

There truly was a God, and He truly loved Gaius Baltar.

**  
12.) It's Halftime**

The whistle sounded, and they were off the court and into the locker room in seconds.

"You completely missed that goal," Jean groused.

"Yeah? Well if you had passed the ball to me before that guard got in the way, I could have made it," Sam retorted. He grabbed Jean's hips just as she wrapped her arms around her neck, and slid her pants down her thighs.

"Not my fault," Jean moaned, backing up against the locker. "Timmins was… oh gods… slow on the upper… that's it…. Oh, frak."

"That's the idea," Sam said, grinning as he thrust into her.

**  
13.) Diet/Exercise**  
"There you go. That's it," Cally panted. "Come on, Galen. You can do this." She clung to Galen's naked back, her fingers digging in as he drove into her. "Come on," she gasped. "Faster."

Galen paused for a minute, sweat dripping off his hair, and then started thrusting again, accelerating to a pace that made his lungs burn and his heart pound, and his shoulders and thighs burned with exertion. Cally's legs tightened around his waist, and he came.

"Okay," he gasped, spent. "How many calories do you think _that_ was?"

"Don't know," Cally answered breathlessly, "but definitely a lot."

**  
14.) Celebrate Recent Weight Loss **

"Well?" Tarn said, standing in front of the mirror, "what do you think?"

"I think you'll look a lot better when you get some uniforms that fit now," Seelix said admiringly. "You did great, Tarn."

"You think?" He knew it, though.

"You look completely frakkable."

"Frakkable?" he smirked.

"Frakkable," Seelix confirmed. "In fact…" she stepped in and removed his hands from his pants, and they slipped halfway down his hips. "I think you need a reward."

"It was a lot of hard work," he agreed plaintively.

"I know." Seelix began wriggling out of her jumpsuit. "And that deserves a celebration."

**  
15.) You Finally Get the Chance to Show Your Childhood Bed Some Action**

"It was nice of your parents to let me stay for the festival," Kara said, shifting awkwardly.

"Yeah. They're nice people," Helo agreed.

"So this is where you grew up?"

"Yup."

"Give me the grand tour."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, I really just want to see your bed. I want to know where Karl Agathon used to get his jollies staring at the Caprican playmate of the month before becoming the playmate of the Academy."

His grin matched hers. "Come on," he said. "I'll show you. She's probably still on the ceiling."

"Good," Kara said. "She can watch."

**  
16.) Prom Night**

"I must say," Gaius said, "that really is a beautiful dress."

"So I've been told," Kara agreed. "Not really my style."

"No?"

"Well, so I'd like everyone to believe," she said with something approximating a leer.

"You have a reputation to maintain."

"I do."

"As do I. Part of which, I might add, involves beautiful blondes and making them very, very happy in the most intimate of ways."

Kara considered it, and then sighed. "Well," she said, "I'd hate for you to tarnish your reputation."

"And yourself?"

"Frakking anything that moves? Yeah, I'd hate to tarnish that, too. My place."

**  
17.) You're Already At Their Place and Don't Want to Have to Move Your Car**

The landing bay where _Colonial One_ was docked was all the way across _Galactica_. Laura lay on Bill's couch, her feet on his lap, not wanting to move.

"It's late," he pointed out, tracing her ankles.

"I know," she said. She thought about the walk, and thought about other ways to spend the night. "Do I have to leave?" She ran her foot up the inside of his thigh.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Sex is less effort than walking to your ship?"

"You got it." Laura tilted her chin up.

"Well," Bill sighed, "in the name of convenience."

**  
18.) Show Off New Lingerie **

"What were you doing over on _Cloud 9_?" Skulls asked, as they kept watch.

"Shopping," Racetrack said. "I actually got new underwear."

"Underwear?"

"Hey, wearing sexy underwear gives a girl more confidence," Racetrack said. She unbuttoned her flightsuit and pulled aside her tanks to show off the black bustier. "See?"

"No," Skulls said seriously. "I'm afraid you're going to have to take more off for me to see properly."

"The things I do for a little admiration," She stripped off the flight suit. "What do you think?"

"Completely frakkable," he said, undoing his own suit.

"Benefits indeed," Racetrack sighed happily.

**  
19.) Celebrate Major Victory By Favorite Team and/or Political Candidate **

"It's the Picon Panthers over the C-Bucks by five points!" Boomer entered the rec room, her arms raised triumphantly. Half the room cheered, and Boomer looked directly at Kara. "You owe me."

"Frak! I really thought I was the one who was going to luck out," Kara groused. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have work to do." She waggled her tongue at the pilots she was playing cards with,

"You ready for this?" Boomer asked as they left the room together.

Kara laughed. "It's you who'd better be ready, little girl. I'm going to rock your world."

**  
20.) Your Chance to Do It In a Specific Location **

"This is crazy," Figurski said, but he was laughing.

"I know." But Danielle- beautiful, young, blonde Danielle- was leading him by the hand. "But everyone's going a little crazy tonight. If we can't cut loose the night we find Earth, when can we?"

"Good point," he said. He reached forward and ran a hand over her ass, still surprised to see her lean into the caress rather than pull away from it. He kept feeling like any moment she was going yell "surprise!"

She smiled as she opened a hatch. "I always did want to do it in a Raptor."

**  
21.) To Prove We're Not In a Rut**

"Well," Gaius said, hovering over the blonde, "that was different, don't you think?"

She shrugged. "Different is a good word."

"Look," he said, "you know I love it when you're on top, but every once in a while, it's nice to change it up a bit."

"Why?" she asked, giving that little half-smile. "If it's not broken…."

He huffed. "I take it that this was not the best you've ever had."

Her smile deepened. "It's much better when I run things," she informed him.

He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. But if he was honest, he agreed completely.

**  
22.) Stress Relief**

It was rare that Cottle had company in bed, and tonight he was glad of it as he slipped back beneath the sheets. Layne turned over, blinking at him blearily.

"What time is it?"

"0300 hours," he said.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know." He didn't want to think of the jagged hole ripped in the mechanic's stomach, or the look on his face as the heart monitor flat-lined. He wanted to think only about the smooth curve of where Layne's shoulder met her neck, the soft moan she made as his lips lingered there, and forget everything else.

**  
23.) Just Shaved Legs**

"You look happy," Gina said from the ottoman.

"It's the silliest thing," Helena admitted, as she dropped into the armchair.

"Tell me," Gina urged, smiling.

Normally, Helena would have glared, but this was _Gina_. "I'm always in a good mood when I shave my legs," she admitted. "They just feel…" she wriggled them.

"Mmm. I know." Gina moved over closer and slid her hand under the fabric. Her fingers graced over Helena's calf, sending shivers up her spine. "And I don't think we should let that feeling go to waste."

Helena's smile deepened. "That's exactly what I had in mind."

**  
24.) Forgot to Buy a Birthday Present **

This wasn't something Gaius would normally do, but he didn't really mind it. It was an interesting experience, actually, and he had to admit he'd often wondered why Felix liked doing this. Now, he was beginning to get it, just a little.

Felix gasped, thrusting up into Gaius's mouth. Gaius realized that there was a real power here, despite the fact that he was the one on his knees.

Felix came, his hands tangling in Gaius's hair. Gaius smiled up at him. "Best birthday present I've ever given anyone," he said smugly. "Much better than a watch."

Felix only nodded.

**  
25.) "Let's Get it On" by Martin Gaye Is Playing on the Radio**

"That song," Tory whispered into Sam's neck. "I keep hearing it."

"Don't listen," he suggested, his hands running up her back and around to caress her breasts. But he could hear it, too.

He was trying not to hear so much; the song, Kara's voice, his own doubts. He pulled Tory on top of him and listened only to her breathing and her moans as he began to thrust inside her. Tory gripped his shoulders, riding him hard. Sam let his head fall back and closed his eyes, and for once, he didn't hear Kara.

But the song played on.

**  
26.) Celebrating the Joy of Life After a Near-Death Experience **

_We're alive_. That was the only thought that echoed through Noel's head as he drove into Louis. _We're alive._

After two years of silence between them, they were back to this. Not love, not even lust, just desperately clinging to each other, because this was the only way they could believe it. This intense pleasure, this little bit of pain… this was _real._

Louis's fingers raked down his back, and Noel was sure there would be red marks tomorrow. He reveled in it, because that meant there _was_ a tomorrow. He came, face buried in the crook of Louis's neck.

**  
27.) Your One Chance with a Celebrity**

His hands were on her ass and his tongue flicked over her nipple. Maggie closed her eyes and moaned.

_He's twenty years older than you,_ Skulls had said. _And it's not like there's anybody to impress anymore._

_Don't care_, Maggie had answered, and she didn't. She straddled his lap, ignoring the fact that he wasn't terribly great at this and completely getting off on the fact that she, Margaret Edmundson, Viper pilot and mere lieutenant, was frakking _the Vice-President of the Colonies_. A lot of people could say they had shot down Cylons, but not many people could say this.

**  
28.) Time an Egg **

The nice thing about making the Admiral's breakfast was that he was often alone in the kitchen. Jaffee really didn't mind.

Soft boiled eggs took about seven minutes. He put the egg in the pot, turned on the stove, checked the door, and then undid his pants and slipped his hand inside.

He pictured Dee, naked and sprawled on the bed. And Racetrack. And the two of them _kissing_… oh, that was _good_. And then Racetrack would bend down and take Dee's nipple in her mouth and Dee-

Frak. What was he going to do with the last four minutes?

**  
29.) To Avoid Cleaning, Studying, or Doing Work of Any Kind **

Did they have to be stuck on a military ship? The Six rolled her eyes frequently over that thought. On a military ship, everyone had a function, a job. Especially when the military was the last thing standing between them and the annihilation of the human race.

"One of these days," the One told her, "you're going to have an assignment."

"I know," she said, stroking his shaft. He shuddered. "When you give it to me."

"Yeah," he said, and she could see he was losing his train of thought. She smiled. That was exactly what she had in mind.

**  
30.) She Wants To**

Crashdown wasn't used to being a hero. Not at all. More of a frak-up, actually. So when he and Boomer landed back on _Galactica_ and the word of their discovery had already spread, he wasn't prepared for the reaction. Especially Ensign Davis's hug, her breasts pressed again chest, her soft skin nuzzled against his face.

"We should celebrate," she told him, and her voice was loaded with suggestion.

He'd never seen her as anything but a friend before, but hey, assumptions were made to be challenged. As she kissed him, he decided that sure- friends could develop into something more.

**  
31.) It's Cold Outside **

"I hate the wind," Maya moaned, arching into Laura.

Laura's only answer was to circle her nipple with her tongue, her hand gliding down between Maya's legs. On one hand, she hated New Caprica even more passionately than Maya did. But on the other…

She trailed kisses down Maya's stomach, over the soft, smooth skin and the faint stretch marks, each a badge of honor. Maya gasped, her hands touching Laura's face gently, and Laura stopped long enough to tuck the comforter back up against Maya's side.

"I don't hate the wind," Laura whispered. "It makes me think of you."

**  
32.) Cheer Someone Up (Pity)**

When Jean found Seelix, she was sitting on the catwalk, leaning her head against the railing. "You okay?"

"Frakkers won't let me train for flight," Seelix told her bitterly. "I'm too _valuable_ as a specialist, apparently."

Jean cringed and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry," she said, stroking Seelix's short hair.

Seelix leaned her head against Jean's shoulder. "Thanks." She sighed. "Just once, I want something to go _right._ I want a reason to smile."

"I could give you one," Jean suggested, kissing Seelix's head. Her arm dropped down and she caressed Seelix's hip.

"Best offer I've had all day."

**  
33.) Keeping Up With the Neighbors **

"Oh, gods," Sam said, burying his head under the pillow. "They're at it again."

Kara smirked. "You ready?"

Sam leaned over and grabbed Kara's hips, pulling her on top of him. "I can manage." He turned his head towards the tent wall and shouted. "Oh, yeah, Kara! Just like that!"

"Right there, Sam! Frak, yeah!"

He pushed into her and grinned as her cries became real. "Oh, gods, Kara. That's it! Ride me, baby!"

The couple next door was silent for a moment, and then they resumed, the woman shrieking. Sam thrust up, and Kara put her rival to shame.

**  
34.) Your Roommate Is Out of Town and You Can Do It On the Couch **

"No way," Skulls said.

Felix peered around him. "You're kidding. We have the racks to ourselves?"

"Frak the drink," Skulls said. "We can do that after."

"Hell, frak all the preliminaries," Felix said. "Let's just do what we both know we came here to do."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Skulls hoisted Felix onto the table, massaging his erection even before kissing him. "You have no idea…."

In just moments, Felix was naked and bent over the table, Skulls pounding into him from behind. He clawed the tabletop, for once moaning out loud. Thank the gods for boxing matches.

**  
35.) Some Very Protected Sex to Celebrate The Fact You're Not Pregnant**

"We shouldn't be celebrating," Billy said from between Dee's thighs. "I mean, pregnancy is exactly what Roslin wants to see happening."

"Don't care," Dee said, tipping her head back. "I'm a soldier. And I'm too frakking young."

"Repopulate the human race."

"We can do that later." She lay back in her rack, twisting her hands in the sheets as Billy's tongue gently traced the crease between thigh and labia. "Stop teasing me. I've already had to wait until my period was gone and- OH!"

If Billy hadn't otherwise been occupied, his grin would have been very smug (and relieved) indeed.

**  
36.) Practice **

"All right," Cavil said. "Now close your eyes."

Boomer obeyed, balancing herself in her straddled position.

"There's a circuit between the fifth and the sixth vertebrate. Can you feel it?"

"Yes," she said eagerly. She'd never been aware of this before.

"Disconnect it."

"How?"

He thrust up into her, and she gasped. It didn't really help clarify, and yet…

Wait. There it was. She reached inward, and she broke it.

And the urge was gone, just like that. She looked down at Cavil, and he smirked. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Now rebuild it so we can finish."

**  
37.) They Have Air Conditioning and You Don't**

Eggs. Jammer watched them roll the trolley by, almost drooling. _Galactica_ had run out a long time ago.

He turned to Kendra, who was tapping her foot. "Looks like I have to stay overnight to finish this."

She wasn't fooled. "Try again," she informed him. "I saw you put the gymbol in."

Jammer sighed, and then brightened. "I could stay overnight for… another reason?"

He assumed she'd laugh, but Kendra studied him and then shrugged. "All right."

Jammer barely restrained from pumping his fist. Getting laid _and_ an omelet. This was the best day he'd had in a long time.

**  
38.) Because He/She Is from One of the Countries You Haven't Had Sex with a Person from Yet**

Her sister had defied their entire model line- their entire _people_\- for one of them. The Eight was at a loss to understand why. She knew sex. She'd slept with six different models. They'd all been pleasant experiences, but none of them _that_ compelling. But her sister's absence was a hole in her being, and she _had_ to understand.

So when Gaeta looked at her with desperate, pleading eyes, she didn't sleep with him just to ensnare him more tightly, but to learn what her sister had found so wonderful that she sacrificed everything for it.

She still didn't understand.

**  
39.) "Damn, Your Calves Look Good In Those Cargo Shorts" Sex**

She had on the same red dress she'd worn on Founder's Day. Tom openly stared as Laura walked into the bar tent, and then hurriedly managed to get a drink before she could.

"You," he said, handing her the drink and smiling at her surprised expression, "look amazing."

"You're not looking so bad yourself. I always did like that black leather jacket on you."

"Yeah?" he asked, greatly encouraged.

"Mmm." Her eyes roamed over him freely. "I _really_ like that jacket on you."

"You might like it off me, too," he suggested.

To his shock, she nodded. "Let's find out."

**  
40.) Called/Texted the Wrong Person but He/She Was Into It Anyway**

There was a strong variation among the Sixes. It was easy to differentiate them from each other. Most times, he found that annoying, but today he conceded that it had its benefits.

"You aren't the Eight I was looking for," the Five said.

She looked at him as he stretched out, naked on the smooth bed. "I'm the one you called."

"But you aren't _her._"

"No." She began to undo the buttons on her blouse. "Does it really matter?"

"Maybe it should," he mused. But she stripped her clothing away, he decided that no, it really didn't matter at all.

**  
41.) Because She Looks Like Your Superhot Cousin and this Is the Closest It'll Ever Get to Being Okay **

The door closed behind him.

She was blonde, like Ellen. Her cheekbones were like Ellen's. If he closed his eye just right, if he looked at her through a filter in his mind… that was when she _became_ Ellen.

It was wrong, and Saul knew it. Ellen was dead by his own hand, and Caprica was a prisoner of war. But he couldn't stop himself, because godsdamnit, if Ellen could come back to him in any way, shape, or form, it would take a stronger man (or machine, or whatever the frak he was) than Saul Tigh to say no.

**  
42.) Breaking In a New Apartment **

"Oh my gods, _look_ at that bed!" Dee said gleefully. She ran and jumped onto it, and Lee followed. They laughed, rolling around on the soft comforter like children. "We're actually going to have _room!_"

"I know," Lee said. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Dee and cuddling her close. "And there are couches, and chairs… "

"Being Commander of a battlestar does have its perks," Dee observed.

"…And a desk," Lee finished.

"You want to do it on the desk?" Dee asked. She raised an eyebrow. "It is just the right height."

Lee's wicked smile was his answer.

**  
43.) Because He Said He Loves You and You're Not Ready To Say It Back Yet**

"I love you."

Louis whispered it, and it sent an shock through Felix's being. He stared at Louis, wordless.

"Are you all right?" Louis asked.

"I am. I just…"

"I know," Louis sighed. "But you're leaving on the _Demetrius_ tonight, and I just wanted you to know…"

"I know." Felix touched Louis's cheek. "I'm just not good at saying the words."

"I understand," Louis said, but there was disappointment there.

Felix pushed Louis back on the bed. "I can't say it," he said, leaning in to kiss him, "but I can show you."

Louis smiled. "I can settle for that."

**  
44.) Wingman On the Friend Grenade**

"Come _on_, Cally," Seelix hissed. "You know Hot Dog isn't going to leave Twofer alone without some sort of distraction. If he doesn't get action, he and Twofer will spend the whole time yukking it up and there's no way in hell I'll get laid tonight."

"But…" Cally began. She glanced over and sighed in exasperation. "Seelix, he's _Hot Dog!_"

"He's funny," Seelix insisted. "Besides," she said, pulling out the big guns, "if it was Chief, I'd do it for you."

Cally rolled her eyes. "_Fine_," she huffed. "But only because you're my friend."

Seelix hugged her. "You're the best."

**  
45.) Your Condoms Are About to Expire **

"Oh, gods," Racetrack groaned, stretching on the bed. "That was amazing."Her hand hit something. The condom wrapper. She picked it up and smoothed it between her fingers, and that was when she noticed. The date was for a week after tomorrow.

"Frak," she said, sitting up. "That condom is okay, isn't it?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Helo was stripping it off. "Why?"

"It's almost expired."

He looked guilty. "I know."

"Oh." She considered being offended, and the more practical course of action. Practicality won out. "How many more do you have to use?"

Helo grinned. "Seven."

"Well then. Let's get started."

**  
46.) It's Getting a Little Hard**

Technically, eyes were supposed to be above the shoulders at all times in the showers. But every now and then, Kat let hers drop. Sometimes she regretted it. And sometimes, like now, she completely did not.

Narcho was _hung_.

He saw her looking and smiled at her. Cockily, which was a word that completely fit, Kat thought. His eyes roamed over her naked body, and said cock began to harden.

Kat nodded in its direction. "Need a hand with that?" she offered.

Narcho looked down like he was surprised. "Could use one."

Kat climbed into a stall, and Narcho followed.

**  
47.) Miscommunication**

It was amazing, what humans were capable of. Especially when the were in love. Simon tipped his head back, his hands tangling in Giana's hair as he came.

"That was fantastic," he told her. "Thank you."

Giana smiled at him and climbed back up, sitting beside him on the sofa. "You owe me," she said.

"I do. What brought that on?"

Giana looked confused. "You asked if I wanted to do something."

"Yes," he agreed, "but I just meant it literally."

"Oh."

"I'm not complaining," he quickly added.

"No," she said, laying back, "but now you're _really_ paying me back."

**  
48.) To Reinforce Good Behavior **

"You got the nuke," Six said.

"Yes," Gaius said, "and what am I supposed to do with a nuclear weapon?"

"Build a Cylon detector," she said.

"Which I do not understand," he complained. "Why do _you_ want me to build a successful Cylon detector?"

"You will understand eventually," she promised as he let himself into his lab. Her smile turned feral as the door closed behind him. "But you did well."

"So you say."

"I do. You listened. You had faith. You deserve," her hand slid over the fly of his pants, "to be rewarded."

"So I do," Gaius agreed.

**  
49.) To Change the Subject **

"We shouldn't be interfering," Tory said as they made their way into their room. "Saul and Ellen are _wrong_."

He thought about everything they'd lost, their entire world _gone_ because of their arrogance. He didn't answer.

Tory cocked her head. "You can't be seriously considering this," she said slowly. "Galen, there's a whole new planet down there. A chance to build our life and our family!"

She was wrong, but he didn't know how to say it. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Let's not talk about it now. We're alone."

She melded into his arms.

**  
50.) Love **

"What was that for?" Saul asked, stroking Ellen's hair and admiring the firelight playing off it. They lay in their bed, naked and sweaty and sated.

Ellen's eyes widened innocently. "What do you mean?"

Saul smiled. "Was it make-up sex? Guilt? Boredom? Celebrating the new house? Enjoying the privacy? Just some fun? Booze? Over two thousand years, we must have had sex for every possible reason."

"Actually," Ellen said, brushing her hair back over her shoulder and smiling smugly, "we've only had sex for one reason."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. I love you."

"Heh." Saul smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
